Eternal Love
by spikescrypt
Summary: Missing moment from Tantalize. QuincieKieren


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tantalize, though I sure wish that I owned Kieren. **

**Eternal Love **

**By spikescrypt**

_**This is a missing moment from the end of page 123. In this fic Uncle D was not home that night. **_

"_**Wanna come in?" I asked.**_

"_**You've been drinking," he said**_

_**I leaned against the doorframe. "That's not why I'm inviting you in."**_

Kieren took a step forward and I felt my pulse beat erratically. I was so sure that he would be able to hear it, but I didn't care in the least. He had to know the effect he had on me by now. Surely he knew how I felt about him before, but if there was even the slightest chance that he did not, well then I planned on showing him tonight.

As he came inside I took notice of his strong arms and his muscular chest. What I wouldn't give to have those arms wrapped around me, to lie against that chest feeling safe and loved. It was a dream that I had many times, a dream that I hoped to soon make into reality.

Together we walked upstairs toward my bedroom in silence. I felt that he had something he wanted to say so I waited and let him collect his thoughts. When he did speak, it was not what I wanted to hear.

"What were you thinking walking home alone like that? Did you just forget there's a killer on the loose for God's sake?"

I glared angrily at him and he glared right back, somehow his glare managed to be a whole lot more threatening than mine. _Damn werewolf. _

"Of course I didn't forget! How the hell could I forget when it's in the back of my mind every single day scaring the shit out of me."

"If anything happened to you Quincie…." Kieren broke off, his voice pained.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine. I promise that I won't walk home by myself any more all right? I'll be more careful, truly I will."

I put my hand on his arm reassuringly and was pleased when I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You can't let anything happen to yourself, do you hear me? You have no idea what it would do to me if anything were to happen to you."

My hand moved up his arm to cup his cheek. "Tell me," I whispered.

"God Quince you have no idea how much I…" He stopped, and it pained me.

"Please," I begged. "Don't shut me out."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." I looked into his eyes and pleaded silently for him to finally make his move.

Thank God in Heaven, my prayers were finally answered.

Kieren pulled me to him forcefully and our bodies were suddenly flush against one another's. His strong chest felt so good against my own, I almost moaned from the contact.

I silently urged him to go on, but I could see the hesitance in his eyes.

"It's all right Kieren, you won't hurt me."

"I…." He faltered. Taking a deep breath, his hand came up to stroke my hair softly and protectively.

"I'm tired of resisting you Quincie. I don't want to stay away anymore."

"So don't," I pleaded.

But Kieren wasn't finished, he had been holding so much in for so long and finally it was time to let it out.

"Do you have any idea how much you tempt me? How hard it's been to stay away from you day after day? Everything about you is so amazingly tantalizing. Your smell, your touch, I can never get enough. Even when I knew I should stay away, I kept coming back. I'm tired of fighting you Quincie. I'm ready to surrender."

It was the most wonderful thing that he could have ever said to me. Finally, there was no doubt in my mind that he felt the exact same way about me as I felt about him. Our relationship was plagued by mixed signals and doubts, but not anymore.

I felt that after such an eloquent speech it was only fair for me to make the next move, so that's what I did.

I grabbed him by the front of his T-shirt and pulled his face to mine. When our lips met at last, it was sensual and tender all at once. He tasted so good and I knew that I would never be able to get enough. Soon the kisses became more forceful and I couldn't help letting out a deep moan. We were both panting and flushed and hungry for more. He looked so good with his cheeks red and his hair disheveled. _Mmm positively delicious. _

Kieren's hands caressed my sides possessively and I shivered. He nibbled my ear teasingly and I moaned again. I wanted to see more of him and so I started lifting his shirt up, he paused in his ear nibbling to help take it off. My eyes scanned his muscles appreciatively and I ran my hands up and down his chest.

A low growl escaped his throat and it encouraged me to go on. I planted small little kisses along his chest and he threw his head back in pleasure. I wanted to see more of him though, and so my hands strayed to the waistband of his jeans and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Quincie are you sure?" His voice was shaky and it felt so spectacular knowing that I was the cause that I could make him unhinged like that.

My answer came in the form of a deep kiss and he lifted his arms around me securely. His hands were all over me, caressing and stroking and I felt them go under my shirt to touch my skin. Feeling brave, I pulled my shirt up and over my head throwing it carelessly on the floor. His eyes practically bugged out of his head as he stared at me in my bra. I started to giggle and he snapped his head up to look me in the eyes challengingly.

"Never laugh at a werewolf," he said, teasingly.

"Or what?"

He lifted me up over his shoulder before I even saw him coming. _Damn those werewolf reflexes. _

Kieren ignored my protests and dumped me softly onto the bed. He kissed my bra-covered breasts tenderly and ran his finger over the bra strap. I helped him take it off and blushed deeply as he saw me half naked for the very first time.

"My God Quincie, you are so beautiful," he said and I knew that he meant it.

My hands itched to touch him in places where I had never touched before, places that I had never even seen before on another man. My fingers were operating seemingly off their own accord now, and I had no control over them. They slowly moved down Kieren's chest and over the buckle off his jeans. He growled loudly as they caressed him through his pants and his hips raised up off the bed. Encouraged, I unfastened the top and started to pull them down, Kieren helped me until they were completely off.

I gulped realizing that he had nothing on under his jeans, and for the first time I saw him in all his glory. And what a site it was, Kieren was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on that much was certain. He looked even better than he had in my dreams, and there had been a lot of those. But this was not a dream, this was real and he was finally going to be all mine. I waited so long for him and I would finally have him fully.

We kissed each other passionately and with a frenzy that came with years of built up longing and love. I was ready to make him mine, and I didn't want to wait another second. He was oh so careful and he waited for me to adjust to the feel of him. When he started to move slowly in and out, I groaned loudly from the feel. It felt amazing the way his hips grinded against mine and I tried my hardest to meet him thrust for thrust.

With a guttural moan, he finally collapsed on top of me tired and spent. I rubbed my hand soothingly down his back and traced small circles on his flesh. He moved off me, not wanting to pin me down with his weight. I felt a loss and whimpered softly. He was there though, pulling me against his chest and putting his strong arms around me tight.

He kissed me lovingly and told me he loved me. That he had always loved me that he always would. And I realized that I already knew all along, through all the pulling away he had done over the years somehow I had always known he had loved me. He just showed me in the ways that he could, by looking after me, by always being there when I needed him. He would always be my best friend, but he was also something more. He was the reason my heart wanted to beat every day, his was the voice that I long to hear above all others. He was everything to me, and now he was mine. My heart, my love, my Kieren.

_The End._


End file.
